utaufandomcom-20200223-history
DENSHI ON
This article also exists on the UTAU Wiki 2.0. Supplemental Information Some factors for the large difference between the appearances of DENSHI ON REVISION-1 and DENSHI ON REVISION-2 is the change in the illustrator's main art style over time. The second reason is the used program, and the third is the voice provider's influence upon REVISION-2's design. DENSHI ON REVISION-1 DENSHI ON REVISION-1 has a white coat with neon yellow stripes down the sleeves, the coat also has a large, glass zipper right underneath a strap and glass buckle on the large neck opening. Her body fades upwards from a light yellow to a dark charcoal gray. In place of her head is a large, light gray CRT TV. DENSHI ON REVISION-2 DENSHI-ON has a white coat with pastel pink stripes going down the whole coat starting from the large opening near the neck, 電子　音 is printed on the back of her coat. Her coat has a large, silver zipper. In place of her head is a somewhat large CRT TV, the colour of the TV is a dark, almost black, gray colour. Her whole body is a charcoal gray colour. DENSHI ON REVISION-2 is supposed to be an overhaul of REVISION-1 in terms of appearance, voice config, and character information. Technically speaking, they are two separate characters. Voicebanks and Voicebank Technical Info DENSHI ON REVISION-1 Hiragana+Romaji CV Download | Pass: DENSHIONCV Cubialpha's DENSHI ON oto.ini + .frq repair pack Technical Details * Recording software used: Audacity (Without repair pack) * Files: 121 * Size: 12486956 bytes (12.486956 megabytes) * Voices: 248 * Synthesis type: Sample looping * Suggested resampler: EFB_GT (With repair pack) * Files: 121 * Size: 12486956 bytes (12.486956 megabytes) * Uses: 100.0% * Frequency average: 315.8 Hz (D#4) * Logical range: F3～G5 * Voices: 153 * Synthesis type: Sample looping * Suggested resampler: EFB_GT DENSHI ON REVISION-2 CV Japanese Hiragana+Romaji CV REVISION-2 is being recorded. There is a slight possibility of there being an English voicebank, but please don't get your hopes too high. Currently Available Technical Information * Recording software used: Audacity (May switch to OREMO) * Synthesis type: Sample Stretching * Files: None, as the files that existed had too much background noise and will be re-recorded. Usage Clause * NC-17 (or "hentai") expression using this voicebank and/or character is forbidden. * Using this voicebank and/or character in the way of being offensive to public order and morals is forbidden. * Using this voicebank and/or character for religious activity is forbidden. * Make sure to write the name DENSHI ON onto your work when using this voicebank and/or character. * Using this voicebank and/or character for commercial purposes is allowed with permission and a small, one-time only fee of $5.00 CAD. Please contact nyoomingnugget@gmail.com for more information. Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Female Voicer Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Robot UTAUloid Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:UTAUloids released in 2014 Category:Mixed encoded UTAUloids Category:Canadian voice provider Category:CV